Borrowed Kisses
by smi1e
Summary: Love comes at the most surprising moments, and very few times does a person realize it immeadiately. Love is in the air this Valentine's Day. And it happens to two surprising suspects Jasmine Williams and Sirius Black. Oneshot.


"_And here it is; the newest single from the newest wizarding band!" _The DJ to Wizard101 radio station cheered.

Jasmine rolled her eyes at the radio as another love song started to play.

"_You sang your way into my heart, leaving no room for her."_

The timer beeped on the oven and she ran to open it. She stuck her hands into the oven pulling the pan out. She squeaked as the sizzling pan came in contact with her bare hand and she hastily dropped it on the counter.

"Valentine's Day sucks." She cried, shoving her burnt hand under the running faucet.

Yes, Jasmine Williams hated Valentine's Day, but if you had just walked into the kitchen and saw everything around her, you would think she loved it.

On the table sat two candle sticks, side by side, posed over a dark red tablecloth. The two other chairs that normally sat at the table had been removed and only two remained. The white cushions that were usually only used for company were out and they sat on the chairs delicately. Beside the candle sticks sat two white plates with smaller red plates on top. The best cutlery in the house surrounded the plates and snow white napkins sat underneath.

The table was the perfect example of a truly lovely Valentine's dinner for two.

Now, I know you're wondering if Jasmine hated Valentine's Day, why did she go to all the trouble to make everything perfect?

No, she didn't have a boyfriend at the moment; a fact her mother reminded her repeatedly. And she was fine with that.

The dinner, in fact, was for her parents. Her mother, Jane, and her father, Tony, had simply been working too much for Jasmine's liking, and deserved a night off.

The two parents hardly had anytime to themselves anymore and Jasmine could see their marriage ripping at the seams. They needed something to tie it back together, and a Valentine's dinner for two was the perfect solution.

Jasmine shut the tap and turned to glare at the pan. "Stupid pan."

She shook her head, and turned away towards the stove again. She glared at that too, before picking the ladle and began stirring the sauce.

She hissed in pain as her burnt hand touched the pan, and she threw down the spoon and turned the stove down, before running upstairs to her mother's medicine cabinet.

Soon, she was standing in front of it. She grabbed a roll of bandages and wrapped it around her hand. Once she was sure that even when she put pressure on it, it wouldn't sting as much she quickly ran back downstairs and turned the stove back to its normal temperature.

She started humming, a completely different song from the one that was playing on the radio.

A sharp tap at the window shook her out of her thoughts, and she turned. Behind the window was a large barn owl with a letter in its claw. She went to the window and opened it, holding out a hand for the bird to stand on.

It lowered to her arm and lifted its leg. She untied the letter and set the owl down on the unmade side of the table.

She assumed the owl would wait for some water, but she was mistaken. The moment she set it down it took off, flying back to where ever it had come from.

"I wonder who this is from." She mumbled to herself, and ripped the envelope off.

_Jasmine,_

_Your father and I have to stay late at the office again. I'_-

Jasmine didn't bother to finish the letter. She knew her mother would just babble on about how sorry she was and how it would be alright if Jasmine invited a friend over, especially if it was a boy.

Jasmine tore the letter into shreds and left them on the floor.

"Stupid m-. Retar-. I can't be-"She cursed, angrily muttering incoherent words and leaving sentences unfinished.

She walked over to the stove and saw that her pasta was finished. She rolled her eyes to the ceiling as she turned the stove off and poured the steaming noodles into a large red bowl.

She set the bowl beside the pan and began taking the chicken cutlets out. She placed them neatly on a red plate and shoved the pan into the sink.

She hazardly washed the pots and the pans that she had used to make the dinner, and all the while she still muttered random thoughts.

"What am I supposed to do with all this now?" She asked aloud turning and looking at the counter.

A large cesar salad accompanied the pasta and chicken. Jasmine groaned to herself at the thought of wasting such a wonderful supper.

A thought crossed her mind, and her eyes lit up as she ran towards the window. From the window she could see the neighbour's house perfectly.

The Potter residence.

The man of the house, John, made sure to be home for dinner every night. The wife, Sandra, was a normal housewife. She cleaned and cooked. She always had time to talk and never worried about a deadline. And finally, was their son; James. James had just graduated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry last year, like Jasmine, and there he was known for his practical jokes.

Man, she loved them. They were like the family she never had. And probably never will, she mused to herself.

She looked from the counter to the house a few times before her decision was made.

She set the pasta, chicken and salad on the table before grabbing her keys and locked the door.

She made the quick walk over to the Potters and knocked on the door. She had a large smile on her face, hoping that the Potters would be home.

The door opened, and her smile disappeared.

Sirius Black.

She grimaced, the bane of her existence. Sirius was James right hand man…or James was his. She could never remember. Jasmine couldn't even start to count how many times she had been awoken with ice cold water because of him.

"Jazzy!" Sirius grinned happily. "And what may I ask are you doing here?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Is Mr. and Mrs. Potter here?"

Sirius shook his head, still grinning. "Nope. Momsey and Popsicle went out for dinner."

Jasmine's shoulders shrunk, "Then are Lily and James here?" She asked, hoping that they could eat the supper she had made.

Sirius leaned against the doorframe, clearly happy. "No ma'am. They went out too. Perhaps I could be of service?"

Jasmine glared at him. She shook her head quickly before turning around.

Sirius stayed against the doorframe for a beat before running after her. "Jazzy!" He cried, "What happened to your hand?"

Jasmine widened her eyes as she turned to look at Sirius who held her bandaged hand. "Uhh..." She said, looking around for an excuse.

"I hit my hand against the wall!" She cried.

Sirius took his eyes off of her hand and looked at her with his eyebrow raised. "A wall eh?"

She nodded quickly, wishing that she could just go back home and shove the food she made in the fridge, or the garbage. Whichever thing was closer.

"Then you wouldn't mind me looking at it, would you?" Sirius asked, and began unwrapping the bandage without waiting for an answer.

Jasmine's eyes widened and she ripped her hand away, wincing in pain.

Sirius looked at her in confusion, "If you just hit it on a wall, then why is it in a bandage?"

Jasmine looked at the ground, "I cut it."

"On a wall?" Sirius asked.

Jasmine nodded and before she knew it, Sirius was shoving her into the Potters house.

"Sirius!" Jasmine cried, "What are you doing!?"

"Washing your cut." Sirius explained simply, "Because I know you haven't."

Jasmine tried furiously to rip her hand away but it was no use, Sirius was just too strong.

He unwrapped the bandage and Jasmine closed her eyes, she did not want to see the look on his face.

She felt the air hit her burn as he took the last bit of bandaging off.

Sirius was quiet for a minute, and Jasmine lifted her eyelids slowly, scared to see his reaction. He sat in front of her and he was looking around, trying to find something.

As she sat in front of him, Jasmine couldn't help but stare at him. Her eyes were opened completely now, and she looked at him up and down.

His dark brown hair wasn't short, but it wasn't long. It was just perfect in Jasmine's case. His stormy gray eyes were searching the room with complete dedication. His lips were pursed and Jasmine felt the sudden urge to kiss him.

Her eyes froze, kiss him? _Oh no, _she thought, shaking her head, _I'm turning into a fan girl._

It seemed that Sirius had found what he had been looking for and got up quickly, dragging Jasmine with him.

"Ugh!" She cried, and he stopped quickly, looking at her.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, "Please tell me I didn't hurt you!"

Jasmine stared at him in wonderment. She was at a loss of words, so all she could do was shake her head.

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and then smacked himself in the head, Jasmine looked at him confused, but he didn't look back at her. He raised his empty right hand and said clearly, "Accio wand."

Jasmine snickered; he had forgotten he could do that.

Suddenly the wand was pointed at her, and she gulped. Her eyes were widened with fear, as he brought down his wand. She saw his lips move, but she couldn't hear what he was saying.

It only took a few seconds before Jasmine felt her hand get all tingly. She squeaked and looked down at it and saw that the burn was gone.

She stared at it for a few beats, before looking up at Sirius, who was smiling. She leaped towards him and tackled him in a hug. "Thank you!" She cried. She felt his arms wrap around her and she felt a warm, squishy feeling in her stomach.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him, only to find that he was looking back at her.

He had a soft smile on his face, and she smiled back at him.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until their surroundings became more apparent.

Two pairs of eyes widened, and two bodies flung across the room.

Jasmine wrung her hands together while Sirius scratched the back of his neck.

"So," The two of them say, at the same time. They locked eyes with each other, before they looked away, both of them supporting a light red hue on there cheeks.

They were quiet for a few minutes, until Sirius broke the very awkward silence, "So, why'd you come here anyways?"

Jasmine looked up slowly from the piece of the carpet she had been staring at, "I made a dinner for my parents and they said they wouldn't be showing up. So I wanted to see if Mr. or Mrs. Potter wanted it."

Sirius nodded looking away, and Jasmine bit her lip. "I don't suppose you would want any?"

Sirius' eyes shot towards hers, and she gave an awkward smile.

Her eyes shot to the floor as he stayed silence. She got up and scurried to the door. She grabbed the doorknob and made to twist it when a hand stopped her.

She gulped and turned around, and was surprised to be face to face with Sirius.

"Now where are you going missy?" He asked.

Jasmine gulped, "Home."

He bent his head to the side and smiled, "Not without me your not."

-

"Wow." Was all Sirius could say as he leaned back in his chair.

"Wow yourself. I've never seen someone eat like that!" Jasmine said from the sink.

"Really?" Sirius asked, as he brought his plate over to her.

Jasmine thought for a moment, "Well, I have." She took the plate from Sirius' hand and began washing it. "But it was at the first feast of the year at Hogwarts." She rinsed the plate off and handed it to Sirius to dry. "But it was still you."

Sirius sent her a smirk as she walked to the table and gathered the bowls.

"That was really good." Sirius said, as it was his turn to wash the dishes.

Jasmine just nodded, not accustomed to being praised.

"No I mean really good." Sirius said.

Jasmine blushed deep red and turned away from Sirius and tired to busy herself with taking the tablecloth off and folding it.

"Did you use magic to make it?" Sirius asked, drying the bowls before sitting back at the table.

Jasmine shook her head, "Nah. When I was eleven, and just left for Hogwarts my parents got really consumed into there work." She started staring out the window.

Sirius stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"When I came home for the summer holidays they were so consumed in their work that they were hardly ever home. I stayed at James house most days. And then one day Mrs. Potter asked me if I wanted to cook. And I agreed, and everyday we would make something new.

"So when my parents would be late for dinner, or just not show up I would cook."

Sirius stared at her, he had never known that.

She tore her eyes away from the window to look at him. She grinned at him before getting up and walking out of the room.

Sirius stared after her before getting up and following.

He walked into the Williams sitting room to see Jasmine smiling at him before turning to the black box with moving people.

Sirius stared at it for a moment in confusion, before he remembered; it was a television.

He sat down beside her and tried to watch it. But she was distracting him.

Her perfume was teasing his nose. It smelt of vanilla. Sirius smiled to himself, _she smells good._ He stared at his feet in surprise, had he just said that?

He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the screen. Five minutes later he found himself staring at her.

She was completely out of it, watching the moving figures on the screen. Her blue eyes stared at it, barely blinking, and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Her black hair was carelessly thrown over her shoulders. She had her legs on the couch and her arms wrapped around them. Her lips were open just the tiniest bit and Sirius had the sudden urge to kiss her.

He blinked quickly, to make sure he wasn't seeing things before turning back, and looking forwards. There was a window beside the television stand and he looked out it.

Two figures made there way across the lawn of the Potters house, and he saw them disappear into the house?

Who was that? He asked himself. Mr. and Mrs. Potter probably.

He got up from his seat and made his way to the door.

Jasmine ripped her eyes away from the screen to stare at his back, "Where are you going?"

He turned around and smiled, "Momsey's home."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow but Sirius had already turned around.

Jasmine's face fell, but she got up and walked to the door.

He opened it and turned around to face her. "Uhh..." He started, not sure on what to say.

"You want to do something tomorrow?" She asked, looking at the ground.

"Sure!" He cried.

Her head shot up and she was met with Sirius' sparkling smile. She smiled back at him and he turned to leave.

She softly closed the door and turned around ready to walk back into the living room.

There was a soft tap at the door and she whipped around.

_Who could that be?_ She asked herself.

As soon as she opened the door, a pair of lips crashed down onto hers.

She was surprised at first, but it was only when she started to reply that they disappeared.

She stood there astonished as a blushing Sirius Black stood in front of her.

"Sorry." He said scratching the back of his neck with a grin. "I've just always wanted to do that."

She smiled, but he missed it as he took off for the Potters house.

She closed the door, with the smile still on her face.

_Maybe,_ she thought, _Valentine's Day isn't so bad._

-

Weee. My first Harry Potter story in a year!

I'm thinking of creating a story with more than one chapter for Jasmine and Sirius, and if I do this would be if they still didn't like each other.

For some reason, when I was writing the last sentence I thought of the Grinch. Because after he hears all the Whos singing he says to himself, _Maybe, Christmas doesn't come from a store. Perhaps it's something much more. _Or something but I liked it, so I changed it.

For my High School Musical story readers, if your here, or my Life With Derek readers, if you're even here either, I'm trying really hard to get new chapters of those stories up, but I just got my Harry Potter vibe back. So I'm really pumped and into writing stories in that series.

Anyways, I should be posting my stories from HarryPotterFanFiction here, but I don't know when. I really wanted to get this one out though. I have a Cedric/Cho one-shot, but I'll post it here after HPFF validates it.

Anyways, look for new stories and updates from me! Thanks for reading, please leave a review if you can!


End file.
